


Charmed

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, He also needs to know everyone loves him for all the right reasons, M/M, Taeyong needs to start loving himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: "I don't think I can find my charm yet. I'll try harder...""You have a lot of charms!""Face!""Pulled off pink hair~""I've never seen a charismatic friend on stage."Fine. Maybe Taeyong needs to start believing all these praises. He may never understand them at all but one thing's for sure ㅡ Jaehyun never lies.





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for that interview @ NCT. Have another so-so fic from me 💕

"I don't think I can find my charm yet. I'll try harder..."  
  
"You have a lot of charms!"  
"Face!"  
"Pulled off pink hair~"  
"I've never seen a charismatic friend on stage."  
  
Taeyong's insides churn in unease and curiosity. Honestly, he doesn't understand why people are so enchanted with him. He knows he has above average looks, but for himself, that's it. Everybody dances, everybody sings, everybody can learn whatever he's already doing. And everybody has the chance to be better than him. So no, he doesn't know his charms. He doesn't know what's so special about him that fans are loving him so easily when it was supposed to be hard. Everybody else is easier to love; Taeyong wonders why everyone thinks he's charming.  
  
The interview ends and soon they find themselves in their own private waiting room. Taeyong sighs loudly when his bum touches the plush seat because finally, a little bit of rest has come. His eyes are close as he leans back, opting to take a few minutes of nap. Highly aware of the others' presence, Taeyong tries not to replay the interview in his mind to dwell on the praises he got.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Taeyong's huge eyes meet gentle ones. Jaehyun watches him with a small smile, calm and patient as he takes his time openly admiring the older.  
  
"Didn't your mom say staring is rude?"  
  
"She did. But it's not rude when I'm only admiring something. Or someone, for that matter."  
  
All the other members are huddled in one corner to watch Mark play something on his phone. It's probably a good game. Taeyong rejoices internally that no one else's eyes are on him, except for this one very persistent man on his side.  
  
"You have big, compelling eyes."  
  
Taeyong's brow piques in curiosity and interest.  
  
"You're a phenomenal dancer."  
  
A laugh bubbles in his chest. "Now you're lyㅡ"  
  
"Shh," Jaehyun smiles wider, shaking his head. "Let me finish. You're a great rapper, an intelligent lyricist, a creative choreographer, a responsible leader, a kind son, a sweet brother, and when you open your mouth to talk, sing, you've got a soothing voice that pulls people in. You're a magnet, and no matter how hard we try to get away, you just lure us into your world, into your presence, into your power."  
  
He wants to laugh. He honestly wants to laugh. Who does Jaehyun think he is? What right does he have to say all of these things to Taeyong and expect that nothing will be done to his poor, little heart? Taeyong wants to laugh and go, go wherever Jaehyun is not around.  
  
"That sounds like something you plucked from a novel."  
  
Jaehyun hums, nodding. "Is it? 'Cause, listen.." The younger grins and leans in, much closer than before. "If I were a writer, I'd make a book out of you. And it'll be nothing but the beauty and joy, struggles and success. So yes, I must have plucked it from a book."  
  
"It should be a best-selling book..."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Taeyong frowns.  
  
"I'll be the only to read it and read you again and again, time and time." It seems like the younger has gotten even closer that Taeyong begins to feel suffocated ㅡ the type that one will drown in and not wish to come up for air. Jaehyun's eyes travel down his face. "One more thing."  
  
He gulps. Taeyong knows what's about to come.  
  
"You have a nice pair of lips."  
  
And he doesn't get the chance to say whatever because warmth has pasted itself on his mouth in the form of Jung Jaehyun's lips. It lasted for three seconds, three long seconds that felt like eternity, a kiss that halted the revolve of his own universe.  
  
When it disappears, Taeyong looks at the rest of the people in the waiting room. They're still busy, _thank god_. Jaehyun's hand cover his own, giving it an assuring squeeze.  
  
"I'm the living proof that you're as charming as charming can get because you have me wrapped around your fingers."  
  
Fine. Maybe Taeyong needs to start believing all these praises. He may never understand them at all but one thing's for sure ㅡ Jaehyun never lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/furryongie)


End file.
